Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to document sharing and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating ordered user expert lists for a shared digital document.
Description of the Related Art
Online course-based learning platforms enable users to take classes online while being part of a global student community using e-readers, and social collaboration tools for sharing notes and providing highlights to their respective social networks. Documents for these online classes are shared with each student enrolled in the online class.
However, these online learning platforms fail to promote a sense of belonging that would develop from a traditional study group formed from a traditional classroom. Additionally, students using online learning platforms have difficulty in raising questions concerning the material they are learning and having the questions resolved quickly. Consequently, students may also find it difficult to establish informal learning groups where they would be able to converse with other students more knowledgeable in a particular subject about a given topic.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for generating an ordered user expert list with a list of annotations from the best experts for a shared digital document.